Nouvelle recrue dans la Marine
by passionateinterest
Summary: C'était une journée tout à fait normale pour Smoker jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle recrue arrive. Mais est-ce vraiment une nouvelle recrue où un pirate déguisé en marine ? Smoace
1. Nouvelle recrue !

**Okay alors ce One Shot ne suit pas du tout l'évolution du manga ou de l'anime. Je m'amuse juste avec les personnages et l'univers d'Oda-sensei en général. :) Donc dans ce One Shot Ace est toujours parmis nous ! Ouai ! :D J'étais juste effondré lorsque j'ai appris que Ace était mort, donc pour protester contre la décision injuste d'Oda-sensei de tuer l'un des personnages les plus sexy de One Piece, j'ai décidé de faire une fic où rien de tous ça ne s'est passé. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

Le soleil tapait fort sur l'île de Jikyuu, une île située dans le Nouveau monde, où se trouvait une base de la Marine. C'était une base de taille moyenne qui se trouvait un peu en retrait du seul village de l'île, sur une colline qui surplombait toute l'île et sa vallée. Une forêt s'étendait derrière les remparts de la base comme une vague de pins maritimes qui ne s'arrêtait qu'au bord d'une falaise contre laquelle les vagues d'un bleu argenté, parsemées d'écume, venaient se jeter. C'était au bord de cette falaise, au milieu des hauts arbres, que l'on pouvait voir des éclairs de traces de fumées qui s'entrecoupaient parfois de la silhouette d'un homme s'entrainant avec un jitte. Il avait des cheveux courts gris, de grandes bottes militaires à lacets en cuir marron, et une paire de jeans. Le seul article de vêtement qu'il portait pour le haut était une veste blanche et bleu marin, bordée de fourrure avec le mot « justice » écrit dans le dos. Des cigares étaient attachés tout autour de son bras gauche ainsi que sur le devant de sa veste. Cet homme c'était le Commodore Smoker. Comme tous les jours depuis une semaine, il s'entrainait dans les bois, loin des yeux des soldats comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il utilisait ses pouvoirs du fruit du démon dans son entrainement. Il détestait quand on le regardait avec de grands yeux ébahis à la vue du pouvoir du fruit fumigène et que tous le monde se murmurait entre eux à propos de lui et de ses pouvoirs. C'est pour cela que maintenant, les seuls moments où il s'entrainait dans la coure de la base était lorsqu'il s'entrainait avec sa subalterne Tashigi. Ayant pris la jeune femme sous son aile, il se devait de l'entrainer pour qu'elle devienne plus forte. Bien que leur style de combat soit bien différent l'un de l'autre, Smoker était de ceux qui trouvaient que les combats étaient la meilleure façon de progresser. Ils s'entrainaient donc tous les deux chaque jour, l'homme aux cheveux gris ne faisant pas de cadeau à la jeune femme et la poussant jusqu'à ses limites.

Après s'être entrainer pendant quelques heures, le marine décida de rentrer à la base pour prendre une douche et d'aller se reposer sur la terrasse avec un verre de whisky et ses cigares. Lorsqu'il arriva près de la forteresse, l'homme aux cheveux gris regarda les hauts murs des remparts d'un air pensif. La base était vraiment à un endroit stratégique. Il était presque impossible de l'attaquer par derrière et toute attaque par devant était juste suicidaire puisque les gardes se trouvant sur les remparts les auraient repérés avant qu'ils ne soient à moins de 100 mètres des portes de la forteresse. A l'intérieur de cette base se trouvait un grand terrain d'entrainement avec d'un côté la cantine ainsi que les baraquements des soldats puis de l'autre celui des hauts gradés et des quelques invités plus ou moins prestigieux que la base pouvait recevoir. Smoker avait choisis cet endroit pour y laisser ses hommes un peu se reposer. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés une seule fois depuis le jour où l'homme anciennement colonel avait décidé de poursuivre Mugiwara dans Grand Line.

Monkey D Luffy…le fiasco d'Alubarna avait entrainé le marine aux cigares dans une rage, de devenir plus fort et de capturer ce maudit pirate au chapeau de paille, plus forte que tout. C'est alors qu'il avait décidé de venir là. Il n'avait pas voulu aller au QG où Hina lui avait proposé de venir. Etre là où tous les hauts gradés et autres vieillards hypocrites et bornés étaient ? Très peu pour lui ! Après avoir pris sa douche, le Commodore était en train de se relaxer sur une chaise longue dans le petit jardin de ses quartiers.

"Il y a quand même quelques avantages à être un haut gradé…" pensa-t-il alors qu'il allumait de nouveaux cigares.

Alors qu'il dégustait un bon scotch qu'il avait acheté au village de l'île, l'homme aux cheveux gris se mit à penser à ce satané Mugiwara. Ses pensées dévièrent vite sur ce jour à Rainbase où les actions du jeune pirate au chapeau de paille l'avaient troublées.

_Flashback_

Smoker revenait lentement à lui. Au début il ne savait pas trop où il était. Puis il se souvenu qu'il avait été attrapé par Crocodile et emprisonné avec Mugiwara et une partie de son équipage avant que le reste de l'équipage du jeune homme arrivent pour les sauver. Bien sûr ces idiots avaient tellement endommagé la structure de la pièce souterraine où ils se trouvaient que l'eau qui entourait le casino a commencé à s'engouffrer dans la pièce et bientôt ils étaient tous sous les eaux. Ayant mangé un fruit du démon, le marine perdit connaissance peu de temps après qu'il se soit retrouvé dans l'eau. Maintenant il se retrouvait sur la terre ferme, au bord du casino où il se trouvait juste quelques instants auparavant. En entendant des voix venant de sa droite il s'aperçut que l'équipage de Mugiwara était là. Apparemment Roronoa Zoro, qui était celui le plus près de lui était en train de se disputer avec le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et au sourcil en vrille à propos de lui avoir sauvé la vie. C'était donc le sabreur que l'avait sauvé de la noyade… Se relevant rapidement, Smoker sortit son jitte de son fourreau.

- Roronoa ! fut le seul avertissement que le sabreur eu avant que l'homme aux cheveux gris ne l'attaque. Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé la vie ?

- Je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres de mon capitaine. Répliqua le jeune homme aux cheveux verts après avoir facilement bloqué le coup du marine qui était encore un peu affaiblit par l'eau. Je ne pense pas que ce soit utile de le remercier. Ça lui arrive de faire des caprices. Faut pas faire attention.

- Dans ce cas vous n'aurez pas d'objection à ce que je fasse mon travail. Leur dit Smoker dans un grognement menaçant.

- Et voilà le résultat ! Tu vois bien qu'il ne faut jamais sauver la peau d'un soldat de la marine. Dit le jeune homme blond dont le nom échappait totalement à l'homme aux cheveux gris.

Puis Luffy ainsi que son compagnon au long nez se réveillèrent, faisant du boucan comme à chaque fois en demandant où était Crocodile tout en faisant des grognements et autres bruits qui se voulaient menaçants. Soudain Luffy se rendit compte de la présence de Smoker.

- Ah l'enfumeur ! s'exclama le jeune homme au chapeau de paille, se mettant en position de combat, les poings levés. Tu veux te battre c'est ça ?

- J'sais jamais s'il est sérieux ou pas… Murmura à lui même le marine au cigare avec un regard sidéré.

Le marine et le jeune pirate se regardèrent fixement l'un et l'autre, se jaugeant mutuellement. Après un moment de concours de regard, Smoker ferma brièvement les yeux et laissa un soupir échapper de sa bouche avant de lever de nouveau les yeux vers Luffy qui était toujours en position de combat.

- Partez, grommela-t-il avant d'ajouter à leur regard étonné. Je vous laisse partir cette fois-ci mais ça ne se reproduira pas. Si je vous retrouve, je vous tuerais c'est compris ?

Luffy le regardait intensément d'un regard indéchiffrable, comme si il était en train de réfléchir à quelque chose d'important où il devait faire un choix. Mais avant que Smoker ait pu essayer de comprendre ce que ce regard pouvait vouloir dire, les compagnons du jeune homme se pressèrent de commencer à s'en aller alors que les hommes de Smoker se rapprochaient de là où ils se trouvaient.

- Et alors qu'est-ce-que t'attends Luffy ? s'exclama Roronoa Zoro alors qu'il était sur le point de s'enfuir lui aussi. Tu viens ou quoi ?

- Ouai, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix absente.

Lui et le marine se regardèrent pendant un moment, avant qu'un énorme sourire, dont les coins rejoignaient presque les oreilles, ne fassent irruption sur le visage du jeune homme au chapeau de paille.

- Tu sais, moi j'ai rien contre toi ! Lui dit-il tout en le regardant d'un regard qui fit rougir de manière incontrôlable le marine.

- Tires-toi, allez ! lui cria-t-il avec une voix à la fois énervé et embarrassé tout en l'attaquant avec sa jitte que le jeune homme évita de justesse avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Roronoa Zoro, qui avait attendu son capitaine, eu petit rire étouffé avec un sourire en coin entendu avant de courir lui aussi pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipage de Mugiwara, laissant Smoker tout seul à haleter et à froncer les sourcils en frustration tout en maudissant ce satané pirate au chapeau de paille.

_Fin du flashback_

C'était vraiment un gamin bizarre… Il agissait de manière puérile et complètement imprévisible. Mais le regard qu'il lui avait donné à ce moment avait été tout sauf le regard innocent de quelqu'un qui ne connaît rien à la vie. Son regard à Rainbase avait été brûlant et il clairement l'avait reluqué de haut en bas avec une lueur gourmande dans les yeux comme si il avait été une énorme pièce de viande. Cela avait troublé et embarrassé le marine grandement. Le jeune homme était chanceux d'avoir pu éviter le coup de jitte de l'homme aux cheveux gris. Personne n'embarrassait Smoker sans en payer le prix fort !

Le lendemain, Smoker était en train de parler avec le colonel en charge de la base lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose qui lui fit avoir des yeux ronds et son corps se crispa légèrement.

- Oh excusez moi mademoiselle. S'excusa poliment la voix légèrement grave et pétillante d'un jeune homme. Je ne vous ai pas fait mal j'espère ?

- Ce n'est rien. Tout va bien merci de votre sollicitude. Répondit la voix de Tashigi.

- Tout va bien Smoker-san ? demanda le colonel auquel il étaient en train de parler.

- Euh oui hum… Veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai quelque chose dont je dois m'occuper, lui dit le Commodore de manière distraite, hésitant à se retourner et à confirmer ses craintes.

- Nous parlerons de tous cela plus en détails plus tard, rassura l'autre homme avec un sourire compréhensif avant de s'en aller pour s'occuper d'autres affaires.

Après avoir dis au revoir à son interlocuteur, et après avoir attendus que l'homme soit éloigné, Smoker allait se retourner lorsqu'il sentit soudainement une présence derrière lui.

- Bonjour Commodore Smoker, dit la voix du jeune homme qu'il venait d'entendre il y a quelques instants, d'un ton mutin et amusé.

Le marine se retourna brusquement et se retrouva face à face avec le visage espiègle et souriant de Portgas D Ace. Sa bouche s'ouvrit grande sous l'effet du choc, ses yeux s'arrondissant aussi grands que des soucoupes. Malgré le fait qu'il portait des habits de soldat, avec une casquette couvrant le haut de sa tête, on pouvait clairement reconnaître les cheveux noirs et bouclés ainsi que les tâches de rousseur parsemées sur son visage qui étaient la marque de fabrique de Ace au Poing Ardent, le commandant de la Seconde division de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Et si cela n'était pas assez pour le reconnaître, le jeune homme avait gardé son fameux collier de perles rouges qu'il ne retirait jamais. L'homme aux cheveux gris était surpris, voir même consterné, que personne n'avait remarqué qu'il ne fasse partie ni des hommes de la base ni de ses propres hommes. Alors que le marine allait dire quelque chose, il referma sa bouche, interloqué lorsque le pirate mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour l'inciter au silence. Satisfait du silence de l'homme plus âgé, Ace lui fit signe avec sa tête de le suivre dans un endroit reclus pour qu'il puisse parler tranquillement. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin sûrs d'être seul à seul, le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres se tourna vers Smoker avec un sourire mutin sur les lèvres, regardant l'homme plus âgé avec une lueur intense dans les yeux.

- Ca faisait longtemps Smoky. Dit le jeune Second de Barbe Blanche d'un ton taquin, faisant voir rouge au marine à ce surnom ridicule.

- Que fais-tu ici Portgas ? demanda l'homme aux cheveux gris dans un froncement de sourcil, avançant de manière menaçante.

- Aww ! Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, répliqua Ace avec un sourire effronté, s'avançant encore plus près et mettant ses bras autour du cou de l'autre homme.

- Q…qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? bafouilla Smoker, son visage devenant rouge tomate à la proximité du pirate.

- Tu sais, tu es vraiment trop mignon quand tu rougis. Lui dit le pirate avant d'ajouter tout se léchant la lèvre supérieure et en regardant l'autre homme de manière lubrique. Ça me donne envie de te croquer ! Et si on s'amusait un peu ?

- Tu…Je… Quoi ? s'exclama le marine, trop ahuris pour former une phrase cohérente.

- Je te promets de te faire passer un bon moment, lui susurra le jeune homme à l'oreille dans un ronronnement, pressant son corps plus près de celui de l'homme plus âgé.

Smoker le repoussa violemment, le projetant contre le mur d'en face sans le vouloir.

- Je te laisse une chance de t'enfuir, dit-il, sentant son cœur battre à une allure folle. Sois partis avant que je ne revienne ou sinon je t'attraperais et te mettrais en prison.

Après avoir dis cela, le marine aux cheveux gris se retourna brusquement et partis à grandes enjambés, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sans courir. Non mais pour qui ce gamin se prenait ? Qu'est-ce-qui lui prend ? D'abord il s'infiltre dans une base de la Marine et maintenant il lui fait des avances ! D'abord son petit frère et maintenant lui… Mais qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas avec cette famille ! Smoker se dirigea vers l'endroit près de la falaise où il avait l'habitude de s'entrainer. Lorsqu'il arriva au bord de la falaise, il pris une grande bouffée d'air, remplissant ses poumons d'air iodé se mélangeant avec l'odeur de la résine des pins de la forêt qui calma peu à peu ses nerfs en feu et le fit voir les choses plus clairement. Les vagues léchaient paresseusement les flancs de la falaise. S'asseyant sur un rocher, le Commodore regardait la mer, le regard perdu dans l'horizon, ses pensées se bousculant dans son esprit. Il devait se l'avouer, il était troublé par l'attitude d'Ace… mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi devrait-il être troublé par l'attitude bizarre du jeune homme ? Il resta assis à contempler le paysage pendant quelques instants, à tirer distraitement sur ses cigares. Au bout d'un moment, il se leva et commença à repartir vers la base. Le soleil était maintenant haut dans le ciel, annonçant que l'heure de déjeuner était arrivée.

« Il doit maintenant être partis. » pensa-t-il, se sentant étrangement nerveux et triste à la fois.

Mais lorsqu'il fut de nouveau de retour à la base, il fut accueilli par l'image de d'Ace au Poing Ardent en train de balayer la coure.

- Hey le bleu ! Lança un soldat qui passait à côtés. Quand tu auras finis avec ça, tu iras nettoyer les toilettes.

- Bien monsieur ! répondit le jeune pirate jovialement en faisant le salut militaire, avec l'énorme sourire que lui et son petit frère avaient l'air d'avoir maitrisé.

« J'en reviens pas ! » pensa Smoker abasourdie, regardant le jeune homme s'activer comme si il était vraiment un marine. « Il a des envies suicidaires ou quoi ?»

Le marine marcha d'un pas déterminé vers le jeune homme avant de l'agripper par le bras et de le trainer dans le coin reclus où ils s'étaient parlés plus tôt dans la journée.

- Pourquoi es-tu encore ici ? demanda-t-il dans un grognement de frustration. Je croyais t'avoir dis que si tu étais encore là quand je revenais, je t'arrêterais.

- Ben c'est que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire la raison pour laquelle je suis venus, répondit le jeune pirate aux cheveux sombres avec un sourire en coin, ne semblant pas intimidé le moins du monde par l'homme aux cheveux gris. Et je te ferais dire que tu ne m'as toujours mis en prison alors que tu avais dis que tu le ferais.

- Je pourrais très bien le faire maintenant. Répliqua Smoker, faisant un pas vers le jeune homme de manière menaçante.

- Oui mais tu ne le feras si tu veux savoir ce que j'ai à te dire. Lui dit Ace avec un sourire insolent aux lèvres, sachant qu'il arrivait réussi à piquer la curiosité du marine qui avait bien du mal à le cacher.

- Eh bien alors dis le moi. Le plus vite tu me le diras, le plus vite tu seras parti. Grommela l'autre homme finissant par accepter à contre cœur le fait qu'il voulait savoir ce que le pirate avait à lui dire.

- Tut tut tut. Si impatient… fit le jeune homme sur un faux ton de réprimande, un sourire amusé au visage avant d'ajouter en voyant le visage menaçant de l'homme plus âgé. D'accord, d'accord je vais le dire. En fait la raison pour laquelle je suis venu ici, en terrain ennemi, est que je voulais te dire que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

A cette annonce, l'homme aux cheveux gris le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds, choqué. Il devait se moquer de lui. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une blague non ? De plus il l'avait dit de manière tellement naturelle… Et comment aurait-il pu tomber amoureux de lui ? Ils ne s'étaient vus que deux ou trois fois en tout. Ce gamin avait un problème. Oui c'est ça il devait confondre l'amour avec autre chose.

- Je vais y aller. Tu devrais y aller toi aussi et contacter quelqu'un pour t'aider avec ce problème que tu as… dit le marine, en commençant à partir mais le jeune pirate l'arrêta en lui attrapant le bras.

- S'il-te-plaît attends. Je suis sérieux à propos de mes sentiments. Lorsque je t'ai vu pour la première fois à Nanohana j'ai été attiré par toi instantanément, dit Ace d'une voix déterminée gardant une ferme prise sur son bras. Et puis lorsque j'ai entendus que tu avais refusé de recevoir les honneurs, qui revenaient normalement à Luffy et son équipage pour avoir sauvé Alubarna, tu m'as plu encore plus. Au fil du temps tu as commencé à hanter mes rêves et je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi tout le temps. Je n'en pouvais plus donc j'ai décidé de venir te voir en douce et de te parler. Même le vieux ne sait pas que je suis ici.

La dernière phrase interpella l'autre homme.

- Barbe Blanche ne sait pas que tu es ici ? demanda Smoker surpris.

- Non il croit que je visite mon petit frère en ce moment, répliqua le jeune homme dans un haussement d'épaule insouciant. Faut dire que si je lui disais que je suis amoureux du Commodore Smoker de la Marine… je ne pense pas qu'il serait très content.

- Sans rire, rétorqua-t-il de manière sarcastique dans un grommellement avant de laisser échapper un soupir et d'ajouter. Ecoute Portgas, tu es un pirate et moi un marine ça ne marchera jamais entre nous.

- Et pourquoi ça ? lui dit avec irritation le jeune homme. Moi je ne vois pas ce que nos idéaux viennent faire dans tout ca. Je suis attiré par toi et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. De plus, on est pas si différent l'un de l'autre.

- Ah oui ? Et en quoi sommes-nous similaire peux-tu me le dire ? demanda le marine en levant un sourcil dubitatif.

- Eh bien premièrement, même si nous ne sommes pas dans le même camps, nous suivons tous les deux note propre code d'honneur en se moquant de ce que pense les autres. Commença le pirate aux cheveux sombres, regardant intensément l'autre homme avant d'ajouter avec un sourire coquin en coin. Et deuxièmement, nous ne portons ni l'un ni l'autre de haut la plupart du temps. Ce qui m'incite à penser que nous devons avoir les mêmes goûts au lit.

A cela, le marine essaya de nouveau de partir, irrité par les paroles du jeune homme. Lui arrivait-il de prendre quelque chose au sérieux ? Mais de nouveau il fut retenu par le commandant de la Seconde Division de Barbe Blanche.

- Ecoute je te propose un deal, lui dit Ace. Passe l'après-midi avec moi, et si à la fin de la journée tu trouves toujours qu'une relation entre nous n'a aucune chance d'aboutir, je m'en irais sans me retourner et je ne viendrais plus jamais t'embêter. Qu'est-ce-que t'en pense ?

Le marine aux cheveux gris y réfléchit pendant quelques minutes. Ne plus avoir Portgas dans les pieds ? C'est vrai que c'est tentant. Après tout, qu'est-ce-que ça pouvait lui coûter une après-midi ?

- C'est d'accord, accepta l'homme aux cigares dans un soupir résigné. Mais je te préviens je déteste toutes ces conneries romantiques.

- Heureusement moi non plus, répliqua avec un énorme sourire le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

C'est ainsi qu'ils descendirent jusqu'au village où Ace les emmena dans un bar un peu reclus où se trouvait juste quelques habitués. L'endroit était plutôt sombre, seulement éclairés par quelques lampes, et sentait le vieux cuir et le tabac. C'était le genre d'endroit dont l'ambiance était souvent tranquille et relaxante, et où personne ne venait vous chercher des noises, ce qui convenait tout à fait à Smoker. Le marine aimait beaucoup ce genre d'endroit, en fait c'était exactement l'endroit où il venait boire un verre lorsqu'il devait descendre au village. Ce qui l'étonna, c'est que Portgas l'ait emmené ici. Il aurait pensé que le jeune homme l'aurait emmené dans l'un de ces bars bruyants à la mode où tout le monde se saoulait et dansait de manière indécente comme si ils avaient quelque chose qui les grattaient dans le pantalon. Les deux hommes allèrent s'asseoir à l'une des tables avec une banquette, dans un coin plutôt à l'écart des autres de la salle. Ils commandèrent des boissons et discutèrent avec animation, enfin… Ace était celui qui parlait pendant que Smoker faisait à peine semblant d'écouter. Mais sans qu'il le veuille vraiment, le marine se surprit à être happé par les paroles de celui-ci, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver que ce que le jeune pirate disait était intéressant. Bientôt il buvait les paroles du jeune homme aux cheveux sombres, hypnotisé par le jeune homme en face de lui. Il réalisait qu'il avait beaucoup plus d'esprit qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et il se rendit vite compte qu'ils avaient plus en commun qu'il ne le croyait. En fin de compte, bien qu'il ne voulait pas l'admette, il apprécia beaucoup son rendez-vous avec Ace et sentit son cœur se réchauffer à la vue de la mine enjoué du jeune homme lorsqu'il parlait et qu'un feu illuminait ses yeux quand il parlait d'un sujet qu'il avait à cœur. Ils étaient tellement concentrés l'un sur l'autre qu'ils n'entendirent une certaine personne entrer dans le bar que lorsque cette personne fut juste à côtés d'eux.

- Ace c'est pas juste ! s'exclama Luffy d'une voix geignarde en faisant la moue, faisant sursauter les deux hommes. Je le voulais moi aussi !

- Désolé petit frère mais maintenant il est à moi. Répliqua Ace d'une voix possessive, se glissant sur la blanquette à côtés de là où le marine était assis et mis un bras possessif autour de la taille de l'autre homme.

Le plus vieux des deux frères frotta affectueusement son nez contre le cou de l'homme aux cheveux gris, faisant rougir d'embarras le marine, son corps se raidissant sous les actions du pirate.

- Shishishi ! D'accord t'as gagné Ace. Je te le laisse. Lui dit le gamin au chapeau de paille avec un grand sourire. Amusez-vous bien tous les deux !

C'est ainsi que aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, Luffy fut repartis, laissant un Smoker éberlué et un Ace avec un sourire malicieux en coin.

- Mais…que fait-il sur cette île ? Se demanda le marine qui n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à ce qui venait de se passer.

- Je pense qu'il était venu faire exactement la même chose que moi. Répondit Ace avec un petit sourire amusé à l'ai ahuri du marine.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Smoker, ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes avant de les baisser et de se rendre compte que la main du pirate était toujours sur sa hanche. Enlève ta main Portgas !

- Pourquoi ? demanda le jeune homme, resserrant sa prise sur les hanches de l'autre homme et le tirant plus près de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs côtés se touchent. Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger tout à l'heure.

- Je…eh bien je… bredouilla le marine en manque de mots, son visage devenant de plus en plus rouge du visage.

- T'es vraiment trop mignon quand t'es embarrassé, lui dit dans un ronronnement le jeune homme avec un sourire lubrique se tournant un peu plus pour regarder l'homme plus âgé droit dans les yeux.

- Je dois y aller. Annonça le marine, se levant brusquement et quittant le bar à grandes enjambé avec Ace pas très loin derrière lui.

Alors qu'il marchait dans une petite ruelle pour rejoindre la rue principale qui menait à la base, Smoker eu le bras d'agripper par Ace, l'obligeant à se retourner et à faire face au jeune pirate qui le regardait avec un air sérieux sur son visage.

- Ne pars pas je veux que tu me dises ce que tu ressens pour moi, demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avec un regard intense. Je pense ne pas me tromper en disant qu'on a passé une super après-midi ensemble donc je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu t'enfuis comme ça.

- Toi et moi on sait très bien que ça ne marchera jamais, on viens de deux camps différent. Lui dit Smoker son regard résigné regardant le pirate en frustration.

- Et alors ? On fera avec. Répliqua le jeune homme avec emportement. On ne va quand même pas laisser quelque chose de si insignifiant nous empêcher d'être ensemble !

- T'appel ça quelque chose d'insignifiant ? dit le marine avec un regard interdit.

- Allez Smoky soyons heureux ensemble, supplia Ace faisant reculer le marine jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dos au mur de la ruelle.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres prit les deux cigares de la bouche de l'homme plus âgé entre ses doigts et mis son bras autour du cou de l'autre homme, rapprochant son corps contre le sien. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres ce celui de Smoker, dont la volonté était en train de partir en miettes, incapable de résister aux charmes du jeune membre de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Son contrôle vola en éclat lorsque Ace déposa ses lèvres tendrement sur les siennes. Un courant électrique traversa son corps et il mit rapidement ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme, emmêlant ses doigts dans les boucles noirs et tirant la tête plus près de la sienne pour approfondir le baiser. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser dans un ballet de langues et de dents s'entrechoquant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus d'air et qu'ils durent se séparer à regret.

- Dis Commodore, commença à dire Ace avec un sourire coquin, ses yeux pétillants de malice et d'excitation, sa respiration quelque peu laborieuse. Ça te dirait qu'on s'amuse un peu ?

- Ne viens pas te plaindre si tu ne peu plus t'asseoir demain matin, répliqua le marine tout en agrippant les hanches du pirate de manière possessive.

_Fin…ou pas ?_

**Alors voilà…mon premier one shot sur ce couple. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'ai hésité à y mettre un lemon et donc j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez. Voulez-vous que j'en fasse un ? J'ai mis cette histoire le statuts complete mais si il y a pas mal de gens qui veulent un lemon je le mettrais à la suite de celle-ci.**

**Merci de m'avoir lu et peut-être à la prochaine fois !**

**Bonnes fêtes !  
><strong>


	2. Jus de citron et sucreries :D

_Précédemment_

_- Dis Commodore, commença à dire Ace avec un sourire coquin, ses yeux pétillants de malice et d'excitation, sa respiration quelque peu laborieuse. Ça te dirait qu'on s'amuse un peu ?_

_- Ne viens pas te plaindre si tu ne peu plus t'asseoir demain matin, répliqua Smoker tout en agrippant les hanches du pirate de manière possessive._

Ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps, le marine emmena le jeune pirate à la hâte dans un nuage de fumée jusqu'à la base. Se faufilant entre les ombres jusqu'aux quartiers de Smoker, sans que personne ne les voie. Pendant tout le trajet Ace resta silencieux, ce qui était plutôt rare pour lui. Il avait bien compris que s'il voulait faire joujou avec son Smoky, il avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas faire de bruit et à ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Ils arrivèrent en face des quartiers du Commodore au bout de quelques minutes.

A peine la porte fut-elle refermé derrière eux que l'homme aux cheveux gris attaqua les lèvres du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, les entrainant dans un baiser fougueux. Le pirate aux tâches de rousseur répondit avec entrain à l'agressivité de son partenaire en agrippant les hanches de celui ci avec ses jambes et en enserrant son cou avec ses bras. La respiration entrecoupée d'halètements, mordillant les lèvres de l'un et suçotant la langue de l'autre, les deux hommes s'embrassèrent de manière animale bien qu'aussi très sensuelle. Ils s'embrassèrent comme cela pendant quelques instants, respirant par le nez pour ne pas avoir à se séparer. Profitant de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, Smoker commença à frotter son bassin contre celui de Ace, produisant une explosion d'étincelles de plaisir qui circula dans tout leur corps. Cela suscita un halètement de la part du jeune homme qui mit fin à leur baiser pour jeter sa tête en arrière, ses yeux fermés, et laisser un doux gémissement sortir de sa bouche.

- Vous êtes bien pressé Commodore, commenta le jeune pirate d'une voix taquine bien que haletante, ses yeux voilés par le désir.

- Autant te prévenir tout de suite Portgas, il est trop tard pour reculer, répondit le marine d'une voix pleine de convoitise alors qu'il agrippait les fesses du jeune pirate dans ses deux mains et les serrait légèrement. Ton petit cul est à moi !

- Eh bien montre le moi, répliqua Ace en donnant un coup de bassin contre celui de l'homme aux cheveux gris, gagnant un grognement de plaisir de la part du marine.

Emprisonnant les lèvres du jeune homme aux cheveux sombres avec les siennes, Smoker redoubla d'ardeur dans ses coups de bassins, se frottant plus fermement contre le pirate aux tâches de rousseur tout en pétrissant les fesses fermes de celui-ci. Le nombre de gémissements augmenta de la part d'Ace qui rendait allègrement les coups de bassin du marine. Bientôt ça ne fût plus assez ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Alors l'homme aux cheveux gris plaqua le jeune homme contre le mur de sa chambre, s'en servant comme appuis, et commença à déboutonner avec empressement les shorts du jeune homme pendant que celui-ci rendait la faveur en s'occupant de son jean. Pour pouvoir les enlever entièrement Smoker fût obligé de lâcher le jeune homme pour qu'ils puissent finir de se déshabiller. Après que les bas furent enlevés, Ace s'empressa de faire glisser la veste du marine de ses épaules, la faisant tomber par terre avec le reste de leurs affaires. La seule barrière de tissus qu'il restait entre eux deux était leur boxer. L'homme plus âgé saisit les hanches du jeune pirate et le tira tout contre lui. Après l'avoir embrassé une nouvelle fois, il laissa courir sa bouche sur la peau hâlée du jeune homme, ses lèvres s'attachant au cou de celui-ci pour le mordre et l'embrasser, obtenant un gémissement approbateur. Le marine glissa alors une main dans l'arrière du boxer du jeune homme et massa les deux globes de chair avant de glisser un doigt dans la fente séparant les deux fesses et titillant l'entrée fripée frétillante d'anticipation.

- Nnngh ! Taicho arrête de jouer ! Je n'en peux plus ! Gémit le jeune pirate, ses yeux fermés sous la sensation de plaisir mélangé d'excitation.

Avec un sourire en coin quelque peu suffisant, Smoker emmena Ace jusqu'à son lit où il l'y déposa sur le dos, recouvrant son corps avec le sien. Lentement, il retira le boxer de celui-ci, le faisant se tortiller, levant son bassin dans les airs pour montrer son impatience. N'y pouvant plus, le jeune homme déséquilibra l'homme plus âgé et renversa leur position se trouvant maintenant en haut, enfourchant les hanches de celui-ci, ses jambes se trouvant de chaque côté de celles-ci.

- Puisque tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir te presser je vais prendre les choses en main. Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux, joignant les actes aux mots en glissant sa main à l'intérieur du boxer et en saisissant l'érection de l'homme sous lui, la lui massant langoureusement de haut en bas.

L'homme aux cheveux gris poussa un grognement de surprise ainsi que de plaisir à cette action soudaine, ses mains formant des poings autour de la couverture qui se trouvait sous lui. Après quelques mouvements de vas et viens de plus avec sa main, le jeune pirate arrêta ses soins et décida d'aussi dévêtir le marine de son boxer. Lorsqu'il fût enfin nu lui aussi, le jeune homme se remit à califourchon sur l'homme plus âgé, ses fesses dangereusement près du membre tendu de celui-ci. Avec un sourire espiègle, Ace commença à frotter son anus contre le pénis dressé de Smoker, coinçant la hampe gonflée de désir du marine entre ses fesses. Le pré-sperme s'écoulant profusément du bout de son membre rendait plus facile le glissement et recouvrait l'entrée prise de petits spasmes de la semence. Cela lui gagna des soupirs d'approbations et de plaisirs qui augmentaient de plus en plus en volume. Sans prévenir, l'homme aux cheveux gris attrapa le jeune pirate par les hanches et le bascula sur le côté, changeant efficacement leur position de nouveau.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus jouer ? demanda de manière rhétorique le marine avec un sourcil amusé soulevé en question avant de glisser un doigt entre les fesses du jeune homme. C'est ça que tu veux non ?

- Ouii ! soupira le jeune homme, un désir ardent, rempli de lubricité, dans le regard. S'il-te-plaît Smoky ! Prends moi !

Avec un sourire en coin, Smoker récolta le pré-sperme qui s'était déposé à cet endroit, l'utilisant comme lubrifiant avant d'introduire un premier doigt dans l'intimité chaude du jeune pirate. Commençant des mouvement de vas et viens, le marine se pencha et attacha sa bouche à l'un des petits boutons de chairs du jeune homme. Il mordilla et lécha tour à tour l'un des tétons, le taquinant avec sa langue pendant qu'il faisait rouler l'autre entre ses doigts. Ace se tortilla de plaisir sous les soins particuliers que l'homme plus âgé lui prodiguait. Smoker ajouta un deuxième doigt, faisant légèrement haleter le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de surprise. Ayant l'impression de devenir fou, Ace posa sa main sur la tête du marine, emmêlant ses doigts dans les cheveux courts et gris de l'autre homme.

- Mmm Taicho ! Soupira le pirate aux tâches de rousseur, sa main devenant insistante alors qu'il poussait sur la tête du marine dans une demande silencieuse d'aller plus bas.

Décidant d'accéder à la requête de son partenaire, Smoker délaissa la poitrine du jeune homme pour descendre le long du torse de celui-ci avec sa langue. Il dessina les contours de son nombril avant d'y plonger le bout de sa langue, mimant le mouvement de pénétration ce qui ne manqua pas d'émoustiller encore plus Ace. Descendant plus bas sur le corps du pirate, le marine se retrouva face au membre tendu du jeune homme d'où le flot de pré-sperme qui s'en était écoulé jusqu'à maintenant avait formé une petite flaque sur le bas ventre de celui-ci. D'un coup de langue il nettoya la sécrétion se trouvant là, suscitant une respiration un peu tremblante de la part du jeune pirate à la sensation délicieuse de cette langue lui chatouillant le bas ventre. Puis le marine taquina avec le bout de sa langue le gland du pirate, traçant les contours et la passant dans le creux de la petite fente. A cette action, les hanches d'Ace se cambrèrent de plaisir, demandant plus, toujours plus.

- Hm s'il-te-plaît Smoky ! Ah ! gémit le jeune homme d'une voix légèrement geignarde, se mordant les lèvres.

- S'il-te-plaît quoi ? demanda Smoker avec un sourire en coin légèrement sadique alors qu'il rajoutait un troisième doigt et les écartait pour voir à quel point l'entrée douce et chaude du pirate était dilatée.

- Je veux… Ah ! Je te veux en moi…répondit Ace ayant de plus en plus de mal à être cohérent.

- Patience, lui dit le marine d'une voix enroué, donnant un grand coup de langue sur toute la longueur du membre prêt à exploser du pirate aux tâches de rousseur.

Sans plus de préambule, l'homme aux cheveux gris engloutit le pénis du jeune homme, faisant gémir bruyamment celui-ci. Creusant ses joues, il commença à sucer sur le membre du jeune pirate aux cheveux sombres avec ardeur. Les gémissements augmentèrent en intensité au fur et à mesure, alors que le marine massait avec sa langue la longueur de la hampe tremblante du jeune homme, l'une de ses mains caressant la peau douce des testicules pendant que l'autre faisait toujours des vas et viens à l'intérieur de l'anus de Ace.

- Aah ! Smoker je vais… prévint le jeune pirate, ses deux mains dans les cheveux gris de l'homme plus âgé, ses jambes se soulevant sous l'intensité du plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase Ace éjacula dans une explosion de jouissance, des étincelles explosant devant ses yeux. Le jeune homme laissa échappé un cri lascif, ses mains devenant des poings et se resserrant autour des cheveux gris du marine de manière plutôt douloureuse, mais Smoker endura cela tout en avalant avidement la semence se déversant dans sa bouche. Le torse du jeune pirate se soulevait rapidement pendant qu'il reprenait lentement ses esprits après l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir. Bientôt il rouvrit les yeux et vit l'homme aux cheveux gris entre ses jambes, le regardant avec un regard brûlant alors qu'il se passait la langue sur la lèvre supérieur d'un air gourmand. Soudain il se rendit compte de quelque chose. Les doigts de Smoker étaient toujours enfuis en lui. Un gémissement se forma dans le fond de sa gorge à cette vision érotique. Sans un mot, Smoker alla s'asseoir sur le torse du jeune homme, ses doigts ne quittant pas l'intimité de celui-ci, et présenta devant sa bouche son membre tendu et rouge par l'excitation dans un ordre silencieux mais clair. Sans perdre un instant, le jeune pirate aux cheveux noirs ouvrit sa bouche et accepta le pénis de son partenaire qu'il se mit à sucer avec entrain, ne laissant aucune partie de cette hampe de bonne taille sans attention. Il le recouvra de salive avec minutie, n'oubliant aucun recoin. Pendant ce temps là le marine pompait des doigts à l'intérieur du jeune pirate aux tâches de rousseurs, dont le pénis redevint dur très vite sous les soins de son partenaire, tous les deux poussant des gémissements et des soupirs. Lorsqu'il décida que son membre était assez lubrifié, Smoker se retira de la bouche de Ace et se faufila de nouveau entre les jambes du jeune homme, cette fois alignant son pénis avec l'entrée frétillant d'impatience du pirate. Sans même demander l'accord du jeune homme ou quoi que ce soit, il s'enfonça en un coup de rein tout au fond de lui, frôlant la prostate de celui-ci du premier coup. Puis il commença à faire un mouvement de vas et viens langoureux, envoûté par la manière dont l'anus de Ace le serrait de toute part le faisant devenir fou aux sensations que ça lui procurait. Il ne pu garder bien longtemps ce rythme lent et se mit à donner des coups de reins de plus en plus fort

- Aah oui c'est ça ! Plus vite Smoker ! Plus fort bébé ! cria d'extasie le jeune pirate, mettant ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire et ses jambes s'enroulant autour de sa taille, avec ses pieds se posant sur ses fesses comme pour le pousser plus profondément en lui.

L'homme aux cheveux gris accéléra alors le rythme jusqu'à pilonner les fesses de Ace, touchant sa prostate à chaque coup de butoir, ses coups de reins devenant animal. Ace s'agrippa plus fermement au cou du marine pour avoir une prise sur la réalité, alors qu'il se laissait doucement emporté par la magnifique sensation de son homme lui faisant l'amour. Bientôt les cris du jeune homme étouffés par la bouche de Smoker se firent de plus en plus forts. Sentant qu'il était près de l'explosion, le marine se saisit du membre délaissé du jeune pirate, le caressant de manière rapide et sec. Dans un dernier cri de jouissance qu'ils échangèrent dans la bouche de l'autre, ils jouirent tous deux, l'un sur l'abdomen de chacun et l'autre au plus profond de son amant. Au cours de ce dernier orgasme dont il avait fait l'expérience, la vision de Ace était devenue blanche pendant quelques instants.

- Wow… dit Ace à bout de souffle revenant doucement à la réalité après son deuxième orgasme de la soirée, se tournant sur le côté pour regarder Smoker baigner dans le moment léthargique du sentiment de bien-être post-coïtal.

- Hmmm, répondit l'autre pour montrer qu'il était d'accord, ses yeux fermés et respirant calmement par le nez.

Ace dessina des motifs invisibles sans queue ni tête sur le torse du marine avec le bout de ses doigts, en attendant qu'il ait repris totalement ses esprits. Soudain, il sentit Smoker le prendre dans ses bras, le calant contre sa poitrine. Après quelques minutes, le jeune pirate brisa le silence.

- Hey, appela-t-il pour avoir l'attention du marine, qui ouvrit un œil pour voir ce que le jeune homme voulait. Et si on le faisait encore ?

- Pas tout de suite j'ai besoin de me reposer, répondit le Commodore en refermant son œil.

- Pff ! Vieux machin ! lança d'un ton taquin le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

- Gamin insatiable. Répliqua le marine avec un petit sourire fatigué en coin, serrant plus près de lui le corps de Ace.

Ace le regarda avec un sourire tendre avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et de se blottir tout contre lui, sa tête coincée en dessous de son menton.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il avant de s'endormir presque aussitôt, manquant le petit sourire de contentement qui s'afficha sur le visage de Smoker.

Fin

**Et voilà c'est la fin. J'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite citronnade. ;)**

**PS: Désolé pour les personnes auxquelles je n'ai pas à répondus à leur commentaires, j'ai eu des probs avec mon compte fanfiction. :/  
><strong>


End file.
